


5 times they kissed (and 1 time in public)

by Asinarc



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc
Summary: 五次Dylan和Thomas接吻，还有一次他们在公开场合





	5 times they kissed (and 1 time in public)

1

这不是第一次，但事情总可以归咎为情不自禁，至少在这方面控制力从来不是好品质。Dylan把Thomas推在化妆台上，好像碰翻了几个瓶瓶罐罐，谁在乎呢。

Thomas概概坐在化妆台的边缘，长得要命的腿一条撑在地上，另一条勾住了Dylan的膝窝。他把人稍微向前带，让Dylan被迫腿一软，膝盖撞到Thomas的腿上。

两个人嘴唇还跌跌撞撞地黏在一起，Thomas张开嘴，以便Dylan更容易地探进他的口腔。

“从你独白开始。”Dylan以一种不需要把自己舌头抽离对方的方式含糊，“想在舞台中央操你。”Thomas舔掉他嘴边溢出来的口水，Dylan悄声喃喃，“在观众面前。”

Thomas本该脸红的，可是来不及。他只发出一声类似喉音的呻吟，抓住Dylan臀部的手在牛仔裤上揪成一团，一个膝盖抵着Dylan的阴茎，在他的挤压下变得更加坚硬和膨胀。

“你根本就都没看明白。”Thomas指出，宠溺地翻个白眼。

Dylan不置可否地闷声偷笑，舔吻他的锁骨。“一个字都没明白。”他故意这样承认道。

Thomas跟着他笑，“美国佬。”他善意地模仿上个世纪的讽刺，卷着舌头发出伦敦腔。Dylan的手从腰上滑到胯骨。“美国人喜欢帷幕。”他凑到Thomas耳边吹气，“帷幕上的污渍，清洁工会发疯。”

上一秒Dylan的手捏在Thomas的大腿上，脚步声响起得乍然不及。他猛地后退一大步，Thomas的头碰地一声磕在镜子上，Dylan看到镜子里自己涨红的脸和肿起的嘴唇，和Thomas的如出一辙。

他遛到门边转动把手下的按钮，门锁这才发出咔地一声。

“我忘记了锁门。”Dylan说，半是后怕地长出一口气。

Thomas还坐在化妆台上，歪头看着他。他的嘴角还翘着，眼睛里全无笑意。

Dylan又像只小狗一样讨好般凑近舔他的眼角，说不定把没卸的粉底都吞进了肚子。Thomas抓着他的头发与他接吻。情欲在一分钟以前被浇熄得一干二净，这回没有激情也没有温柔。

“你可以从后门离开。”Thomas拉开一点距离，用双手手指于事无补地梳理对方凌乱的头发，“戴上你的破帽子，不会有人认出来你的。”

“是啊，想必他们都在前门等你。”Dylan开了一个蹩脚的玩笑，快速吻了一下Thomas的眉心。Thomas用脚尖在后面轻踢了一下他的大腿，半真半假地赶他。

 

 

2

Dylan半个身子吊在Thomas的身上拖着步子走。“我像一滩烂泥。”他呻吟着大声抱怨道，没几个人回头，偶尔有几个，见怪不怪地瞥了一眼。

Thomas好脾气地任由Dylan像一只巨大的蛞蝓黏在他身上，不过把他撕下来的时候也足够心狠手辣。“烂泥不会压断我的骨头。”Thomas说，而Dylan发出抱怨的哼声，一只手搂在他的脖子上。

他悄悄屈起手指，指尖在袖口和角度的掩盖下在对方的皮肤上划来划去，像是写什么隐秘的字母。Thomas没有办法在不引人注目的方式下躲开，他侧过身子，让Dylan把下巴搁在他肩上。

Thomas有些羞赧。他强自镇定，后颈上的那片皮肤仍然泛起红色。Dylan近乎着迷地盯着那里，想象自己舔吻那处时的感觉。

他歪头看着Thomas，懒洋洋露出一个格外狡黠的微笑。Thomas又皱起眉。

周围人稀稀拉拉，几盏光线不足的灯相隔甚远。大部分人在夜戏结束之后都会尽快回去休息，只有脑子里不知道装着什么的年轻人才会这么精力充沛。

“我要累死啦。”Dylan嘟嘟囔囔。

Thomas被他逗笑，又差点被他绊了一跤。两个人跌跌绊绊撞在一起，四只脚迈大步子搅成一团。Dylan趁着混乱把他搂紧，一个飞快的吻烙在他的嘴角。

Thomas蓦地抽身。黑暗中没有闪光灯，没有窃窃私语，只有他们粗重的呼吸，嘴边有隐约冒出的白气。

Dylan陷身于彻头彻尾的黑暗中看着对方的瞳孔，他接下来的嬉笑尴尬又僵硬，好在Thomas也配合地笑起来。他想象那一幕在旁人看来是什么样，最好是没有旁人。

Thomas转身继续向前走的时候Dylan仍跟在他旁边，两个人中间隔了一掌的距离，不远不近，亲密又不出差错，像一个标准规范。

 

 

3

Thomas在拖车里等。

开始他躺在床上，过一会儿就坐了起来。一本杂志没翻开几页就被随手扔在一旁。他心里暴躁得想踱步转圈，站起身又躺回床上，伸手拿杂志盖住脸。

窗帘拉得严严实实。阳光从缝隙里透过来，但Thomas没打算冒险掀开。

拖车门响了一声。Thomas扔开杂志，从床上站起来。接着是开锁的咯嚓声。Dylan三步并作两步窜进拖车，把门重重摔在身后。

“我很抱歉。”Dylan猛地拉他过来，一边呢喃，一边亲吻他的鼻梁和嘴唇，“对不起。”他说，“对不起。”

Dylan捧着Thomas的脸，他的脸上还有灰尘与血的妆，额角上淌下来的汗狼狈不堪。Thomas用掌心顺着太阳穴擦去对方的汗。

在安抚的吻的间隙Dylan始终没有停止道歉。

 

 

4

他们躺在床上分享烟盒里的最后一根烟，因为没有人想动。Thomas每一口都吸得很凶，Dylan说不公平，于是去抢，把Thomas吓了一跳。

他怕落下的烟灰烫着对方，把手臂远远伸出床外。Dylan握住他的手，却没再抢走烟，把自己的手指塞进他的指缝。半个身子褪了汗的光裸皮肤贴在Thomas的身上，让他颤了一下。

他上一口烟还没吐出来，先被Dylan贴上嘴角。Dylan哄他张开嘴，烟雾跑出来，溢到两个人的唇齿之间，又被Thomas吞进去。像魔术师消失之前掷在地上的干冰，神奇又虚假；舌头上有苦味，喉咙是干的。Dylan半撑起身子，脸从上面盖下来，挡住了一半的灯光。

Thomas被分心。烟头烧完了，烫得他一缩，差点撞到Dylan的鼻子。Dylan躲的时候鼻腔里的烟还没咽下去，呛在嗓子里，猛地咳嗽起来。Thomas有点幸灾乐祸地轻哼一声，就着烟蒂用力吸了最后一口，稍微抬起身子，摁灭在床头的烟灰缸里。

“浪费。”Dylan半真半假地指责。

他重蹈覆辙地去亲吻Thomas，让他的头紧靠在床头板上，笑和烟被Dylan堵回肺里，气管和嘴角都轻微酸痛。

 

 

5

那次开始之前，Thomas借口去洗手间离开房间。

他打开水龙头的时候太用力了，差点担心把它弄坏。冷水尖叫着流淌到他的手里，他捧起水把脸埋进去，脑子却还是烫的，反复只有词不达意的脏话。他想我到底在想什么。

Kaya有屋子里不能抽烟的规矩，所以Thomas的手指握在一起，迫不及待地叫嚣着想要些别的东西占据他的神经。也可能分开就要发抖。敲门声突然响起来，把他吓了一跳。

“Thomas。”Dylan的声音听上去有点担心，“你还好吗？”

Thomas开口。他一直咬着牙齿，过了一会儿才开口。

“我很好。”他对着门外喊，“没事。”

“你确定吗？”Dylan说。

Dylan的声音隔着门和水声显得遥远不定。有片刻的沉默，Thomas还没想出如何回答，听见门锁拧开的声音。有那么一会儿，他们像隔着《神秘博士》里的平行宇宙一样一动不动地面面相觑。然后Dylan说，“你没锁门。”

“……是吗。”Thomas说。

可能他们真的分别在两个不同的空间，空气被分成两部分，Thomas有点轻微的上不来气。Dylan向前走了一步，把门在身后关上。

“怎么了？”Dylan问，他看上去耐心又体贴，像对所有人展示出来的那样。

Thomas说：“我不知道。”他不知道该怎么解释对他如此亲密的朋友的突然迷恋，像一拳打在他的胃里。“可能是因为酒。”

Dylan的嘴唇包裹住瓶口，仰头大口地喝。Thomas过了挺久才发现自己正盯着他。需要有意识地去注意这个细节，他才会发现自己在对方舔下唇以后就没再移开目光。

“没事。”Thomas小声说，“我们回去吧。”他的身子稍稍前倾，微弱地催促。

Dylan没有动。Thomas的视线固定在洗手池上，没能看到他脸上的表情。

“你还记得吗？”Dylan突然说。

有一秒Thomas的耳朵被鼓声淹没。他骤然回神，尽力摆出一张空白的脸。

“记得什么？”

“没什么。”Dylan说，他笑起来的样子热情得令人宽慰，“你喝多了，在桌子上跳舞。”

Thomas露出一个笑，“Bullshit。”他说，他轻轻推掇Dylan的肩膀，心脏蜷缩成一个被锁在盒子里的豚鼠，发出无意义的尖叫。这回是Dylan先说我们回去吧。他看似若无其事转过身，Thomas的手还在他的衣服上，隔着织物能感到对方身体的温度。

Thomas突然收紧手指。

“我，”Thomas说。我改主意了，他在心里想，话却说不连贯。豚鼠跑出来了，横冲直撞，沿着他的胸腔向上爬，“我不记得。”他说。

Dylan的笑还挂在脸上，僵得像非洲木雕，曾经Thomas送给过他的纪念品之一。他说，“没事，他们大概有录像。”他对他眨眼睛，试图把这一切归于俏皮的捉弄。Thomas的手像抓住稻草那样抓住他的肩膀，Dylan的后背狠狠撞在关紧的洗手间门上。

剩下的不是胆量，是踩下油门时视死如归的高速惯性；他在120迈的时候只能听见风，噪音万籁俱寂。他像之前那样只是贴着他的嘴唇，不敢轻举妄动。而之后Dylan回吻他，缓慢，谨慎，出人意料的坚定。

他不知道过了多久他们才分开，Dylan的手插在他的头发里。他们看着对方，带着小心翼翼的打探，直到Dylan发出一声小的嗤笑。

“你的头发是湿的。”他说，他的手指顺着鬓角，捋过Thomas耳后的头皮。

Thomas没有立刻反应过来。他过了几秒才想明白Dylan在说什么，他想起来刚刚的水泼在脸上时令人昏眩的冰冷。但他没来得及开口，Dylan把他拉进另一个吻。

 

+1

Dylan在他耳边大喊他也没能听清他在说什么。太吵了，音响离他们不远，每一个鼓点都撞在心脏上。

他喝太多酒了，Dylan又靠在他的身上，他一动也不想动。他的脑子像手指尖一样发麻，眼睛对上Dylan的视线。他张开嘴想说什么，才意识到自己一直在微笑。

他可能在心里说“你的眼睛真好看”，紧接着才发现自己说出了口。他还在笑，笑得毫无原因，喉咙发痒，酒精膨胀在他的脑子里，挤走其他情绪，只剩下纯然的愉悦。

他其实看不清Dylan的眼睛，光线昏暗得甚至分不出颜色，但他记得颜色，太阳下像倒进冰块里的威士忌。Thomas说出口的话连他自己都听不见，但是Dylan上前亲吻他。

他只用力压着他的嘴唇， 没有再深入；Thomas没有回应，也没有退开。时间和周遭事物统统停止，音乐声突然消失，他想要弯曲手指，发觉Dylan的手压在自己的手背上，重量让他生疼。两个人都没有闭眼，Thomas盯着Dylan的眼睛，他注视得太多了却不想解读。

Dylan向后缩，亲吻终于中断了，视线却没分开。音乐声又回来了，使劲地砸在他的身上。他还在笑吗他自己不知道了。Dylan从他的身上挪开，Thomas听见欢呼声，醉醺醺的朋友们举起酒杯碰撞朝他们执意，这是今天另一个不大不小的玩笑。Dylan从桌子上递了一杯不知道什么酒给Thomas，他根本分辨不出来，手指在碰到玻璃杯时微微颤栗，然而毫无犹豫地一饮而尽。

他想也许会有照片，也许照片会被放在网上，舆论喧哗一阵之后再也不声不响，只有他们两个彼此知道其实还不够那么醉。所以没有人会当真，也没有人会在乎。当然也就没什么结局。Dylan勾过另一个人的肩膀，站得歪歪扭扭，于是引起了另一波喧闹。他的余光看向Thomas，Thomas朝他举起空杯子。他们似乎在此时此刻有屠龙的勇气。

 

END


End file.
